


Stay Home

by taztaas (ainonoai)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Backround Blupjeans, Backround Taakitz, Backround Team Sweet Flips, Canon Compliant, Found Family, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainonoai/pseuds/taztaas
Summary: There's an anniversary party at Chesney's. Magnus arrives a bit late, gets attacked by two drunk elves and muses on the concept of home.





	Stay Home

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if Bottlenose Cove gets winters or not, just bear with me.

Mangus steps into Chesney’s and is immediately engulfed by sweltering heat. He huffs and sheds his coat, gloves, and hat to the rack next to the door. The temperature difference between the bar and the outside was a little jarring. Magnus doesn’t mind the cold. He felt more energized than anything by the trek through the snow to Bottlenose Cove. He lets his gaze wander around the bar. H notices that most of the party-goers had opted for very light and very over the top clothing. Magnus feels a twinge of inadequacy. He had opted for his least dirty flannel shirt and his least worn-down pants. He didn’t own anything fancier. But he doesn’t get much time to brood.

“MAGNUS!” Someone screams, and then Magnus finds himself with an armful of intoxicated elf.  
  
“Taako!” He laughs, holds him tight, and spins them around in a circle. Taako laughs too, loud, obnoxious, overjoyed and so carefree. It’s one of the best sounds Magnus has heard in his life and his heart swells with it. Taako cackles right into Magnus’ ear. He pulls back, pushes his fingers into Magnus' sideburns to hold his face.  He looks at Magnus, eyes twinkling, wide grin on his face. “I missed you Mags!”

“I missed you too Taako!” Magnus declares without hesitation, grinning himself. He takes a moment to look at Taako, he hasn’t seen him in a while. He looks amazing, as always, face made up with elaborate makeup and hair up in an intricate do. Abruptly, the elf surges forward to press a kiss to Magnus’ cheek with a loud smack. It startles another laugh out of Magnus. “Taako, you’re drunk!”  
“No, you’re drunk,” Taako argues, even though he is clearly sloshed.

“No I’m not, I just arrived here,” Magnus says with a smile, and Taako blows a raspberry at him in retaliation, right to his face.  
“Wow, thanks,” Magnus mutters, wiping the spit off his face. He turns to Kravitz, who is approaching them with a glass of something undoubtedly alcoholic in his hand.  
  
“Kravitz, control your husband!” The reaper smiles amiably in response, “That’s impossible, and you know it as well as I do.”

“Kravitz!” Taako shrieks right in Magnus’ ear as if he is surprised to see Kravitz. As if they haven't spent every moment together since they arrived.  
  
Kravitz’s smile widens into a grin, “Darling,” he says, and Taako takes his cue and leaps from Magnus’ arms towards the reaper. He is able to catch the elf but is forced to drop his glass to the floor where it shatters. He huffs, irritated but more affectionate and takes a moment to improve his hold on the elf in his arms, careful not to drop him. He waves his fingers a little while whistling a small tune and the glass is restored and back in his hand. Magnus is suitably impressed. “Nice, didn’t know you could do that.”  
  
Kravitz looks more than a little smug, apparently a bit tipsy himself. “I have many talents," he says, making Taako giggle and swoon in his arms.  
“Oh, do the accent baby! I love it when you do the accent.” The elf purrs but Kravitz is resolute, his voice deadly serious. “Absolutely not.”

Magnus follows their antics with a fond smile until a weight hits his back and he finds Lup draped over his shoulders. Almost as intoxicated as her brother and looking equally fabulous.  
“Hey Mags!” She says and tries to find purchase to climb up his back. Magnus, always a good sport, reaches behind himself to help. They end up in a shaky piggyback situation, a bit hindered by the long dress she's wearing.

“Hey Lup,” he says, once her face is up next to his. She grins in response. Taako has just finished his husband’s drink for him as he notices his sister hanging over Magnus.  
  
“Oh, oh! Are we scaling Mount Magnus?” He says, excited, beginning to scramble out of Kravitz’s hold and Lup cheers “Hell yeah!” in response right as there is a chorus of "NO!" from Kravitz and Barry, who had appeared next to them at some point. Barry grabs at the back of Lup’s outfit, stopping her. "Spoilsport," mumbles Lup but concedes with a kiss to her husband's cheek.

Magnus is spared as the excited elves are wrangled into submission by their respective others. “Give the man some space for Queen’s sake,” Kravitz huffs but Magnus laughs. Raven’s Roost was fine, and he loved his dogs, loved helping people but he had missed the twins’ shenanigans, missed everyone from the IPRE and BoB.  
  
Barry, bless him, hands him a bottle of Redcheek cider and he takes it, thanking him. On the other side of the room, he sees Killian and Carey arm-wrestling already, even though the evening is just beginning. He sees Merle at the counter, in conversation with Davenport. He spots Lucretia in a corner, buried in a book but listening to Angus, who seems very excited about something. He lifts a hand in greeting as she meets his gaze. She smiles, a bit tired so he starts to make his way towards her to rescue her from Angus’ well-meaning babbling.

He takes a swig of his drink and muses about home. He used to think that the Starblaster was home. After that, it was with Julia and after that, it was the moonbase. He doesn’t have them anymore. But he thinks that since home is where the heart is, his home would always be with these people.


End file.
